Town Infection
Town Infection: The Flooding is a Megawad by José "CoTeCiO" Navarrete initially released in 2008 exclusively for GZDoom. It includes 34 new levels, a deep story partially narrated by the player character and a variety of environments from Military Stations to Hell. It includes multiple cutscenes, intro and outro scenes, and even an original soundtrack composed by CoTeCiO himself and his band Dark Nexus (formerly known as Thrashmageddon). The Flooding started off as a one-level mod inspired by a real flood that happened in CoTeCiO's home town that bore murky and pungeant water. 'Story' You are a soldier who was left in a coma under unknown circumstances in a Mars assignment when you were a marine in the UETC (CREI in Spanish), you were in that state for five months and somehow you woke up in your house, in your own room, but it seemed that a lot of stuff was missing. You wonder why. You check out through the window to see what has changed in 5 months and what you see leaves you with your mouth open for long minutes: The river flooded the town! And seems that it looks really dirty. This is not good, you check on the Internet (it seems that 3G connectivity is still working) what happened and the only webpage that provided any info said that a big storm caused it. The river was not so clean, and that mixed with the acid rain (yeah, everything is wrong nowadays) caused that the people who had any contact with the infested water became some kind of zombies. At your army base, there were rumors of a secret station under the river, now is the perfect chance to see if it was true and make one last effort for mankind. The world is counting on you. 'Series' Following the positive reception of The Flooding, CoTeCiO had planned to make two sequals (Town Infection 2: The Acid Reality, Town Infection III: Frozen), a prequel (Town Infection: The Prequel - Assault Fire) taking place before the events of The Flooding detailing how the main character came to be in a coma, a documentary and full soundtracks available for each game. As of yet, the series has remained dormant and shows little signs of being revitalized. In mid-late 2014, a version of The Flooding adapted for Deathmatch play was in development but was never finished. 'General Changes:' *A green keycard has been added *New textures *New music *New weapons *New monsters *New scripted events *Added colored sectors/fog *Added intro/outro sequences *Added a title map 'New Monsters:' NOTE: DATA GOTTEN FROM ZDOOM WIKI *Scientist - Weak, in all sense of word. *Cyber Mastermind - The ultimate boss! Rockets and a chaingun together are deadly! Deal with this with extreme care! *Afrit - Feel the fire, baby! *Chainsaw Zombie - Step back and shoot. NEVER get close to him. *Zombie Marine - Strong and armed with military weaponry. *Rapid Fire Trooper - Not as strong as the Zombie Marine, but deadlier. *Seeker Dark Imp - If one of these shoots at you, hide behind a wall, if they don't shoot at you yet, what are you waiting for you to do it? *Dark Imp - Deadlier and stronger than the normal Imp. *Fast Dark Imp - Don't let him shoot at you! *Snake Imp - Really strong and really deadly! *Soul Harvester - Really slow but deadly when in groups. *Arachnophyte - A flying chaingun-armed nightmare! *Dog - They bite you, no matter who you are. *Rocket Zombie - So deadly as a Cyberdemon and more difficult to spot, but relatively weak. *Plasma Zombie - They are fast and strong, a real challenge! *Zombie Railgunner - Difficult to recognize them as they look really close to the shotgunner, don't ever let them fire! *Shotgun Soldier Zombie - Strong and really deadly, pickup your Super Shotgun because the normal one is not enough now! *Fatso Zombie - Weak, but deadly as hell, if you get in middle of a group of these, you're commiting suicide. *Belphegor - These red nightmares are stronger and deadlier than the normal Baron of Hell. *Nightmare Cacodemon - Beware when you see one of these, if you actually see them... They're transparent and they shoot really fast. *Enhanced Cacodemon - They shoot various fireballs at once, so you better look for an open space when facing them. *Lord of Heresy - It's like the Enhanced Caco but now it looks like a Baron of Hell, these ones have wings and their fireballs are deadlier than the Baron ones. *Ghost Demon - Faster, deadlier and stronger. They need two Super Shotgun shoots to die so better start killing them from distance. *Ice Baron of Hell - Instead of plasma, now it's ice, stay away from these freezing nightmares! 'External Links:' Zdoom Wiki Town Infection Download Page Town Infection Facebook group. Created in an attempt to bring news from this game and it's spin-offs YouTube playlist showing 30 maps from Town Infection Planet Doom mirror for Town Infection. Google Drive link for the 1.0.1 version of Town Infection, that fixes non-working teleporters on MAP17 and MAP30. Google Drive link for the Cooperative Edition. Category:GZDoom WADs Category:GZDoom